The Storm
by Dancing-StarryEyedDemigod
Summary: Just a sweet little one-shot, because late night rain and romance are divine. RobxStar


I'm all grown up and old now. I started watching TT again and wrote this in my head at 2am last night. I don't think anyone else is still active on here, but maybe there's someone out there who cares. Just writing this for myself anyway, to relive the good old days. My style's improved some :)

* * *

There was a soft knock on the bedroom door. Robin drifted in and out of consciousness and registered the knock again, a little louder this time. His eyes fluttered open and he glanced around, his vision blurry. What time was it? The rain still pounded dully on the roof of Titans Tower and Robin sat up slightly. He was cold in just his sweatpants. The knock came again.

"Robin?" cooed a female voice. The door parted a touch to reveal massive green eyes peering in. "I do not wish to bother you, but the power has gone out and also, it is very cold and I would like to seek your companionship until- EEP!"

Lightning flashed across the sky and thunder shook the walls of the tower. Swoosh- the door opened quickly and Starfire zoomed under the covers before Robin could say a word. She cocooned herself in a blanket and sat on the far edge of the bed, shaking slightly.

"It's only thunder, Starfire," Robin grumbled, though he wasn't discontented in the slightest. He sat up fully and took in the mountain of fabric that was his best friend cowering in his duvet. "You're just jumpy. It's going to be fine."

"Yes, but… Would you mind… I could just… If only for a few minutes?"

Robin chuckled softly, not needing a full sentence to understand what the alien girl meant.

"Sure."

A few minutes passed in silence. Starfire sat upright stiffly on her side of the bed, as distanced from Robin as possible. She dangled her feet off the edge of the mattress and tried to slow her breathing. She grew embarrassed when she distinctly noticed how nice Robin's sheets smelled, and pulled the covers tighter around her face. He did use an awful lot of cologne. But it was nice. And very comforting, to smell something so familiar. Smell, after all, was the sense that most strongly evoked memories and feelings. Specifically, feelings that she had for the boy not three feet away from her, and recent memories of the Tokyo rain pouring down on them as their lips moved towards one another... She could sense his presence like a fire against her back.

Why wasn't he saying anything? Had her intrusion annoyed him? Did he want her to leave? Had it been a mistake and he wished to forget the whole thing? The steady downpour provided ambience that only heightened Starfire's anxiety. She squealed again as a small bout of thunder and lightning rumbled the house. Then it was quiet again.

"Star," came Robin's bemused growl. "Just lay down."

Starfire let the blanket fall from her eyes and turned to look at Robin. He was leaning back on his elbows, a gentle smirk forming on his face. He flung the sheets back and invited her closer.

"Truly?" she mewed.

"Yeah," Robin laughed, nodding sleepily. Starfire giggled.

"If you insist!" she quietly chirped. She released the blankets from her clutches and crawled under them to rest her head on the free pillow. She snuggled closer and Robin could feel her body next to his as he settled back down.

Starfire smiled softly, content, as she began to drift asleep. Robin tried to keep his eyes open to watch her gentle breathing, but felt so comfortable near her that he began to drift off as well. He took one last deep breath, his eyes finally closed, and as he gave in to sleep he reached out his arms to embrace her… but felt nothing but sheets and blankets. Confused, he opened his eyes to see no one was there. He felt delirious and heavier than he had a moment before.

He had been dreaming.

The rain spattered haphazardly on his windows and he looked over at his alarm clock. 2:31. He slowly swung his legs, heavy with weariness, off the bed and shuffled along the carpet to his door. Swoosh. Swoosh. And Robin was in the hallway.

As he tiptoed down the hall, the floorboards creaked. He prayed he wouldn't wake any of the other Titans up- no matter how good humored they were, he couldn't handle the jokes and smirks if he was seen walking to her room. He turned a corner and stopped in front of her door. He rapped gently on the metal.

"Starfire?" He croaked, kicking himself for how raspy his voice sounded this late at night. "Are you awake?" He heard a rustling and the door slid half open almost immediately.

"Yes, Robin," she whispered, peeking out from behind the door. "Is everything alright?" He could just make out her silk pink pajama set in the dim light and he couldn't resist smiling.

"The storm woke me up." He ran a hand sheepishly through his black hair and suddenly became very aware of the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt. "I was wondering if I could come in for a few-"

Swoosh. The door opened fully and Starfire yanked him inside by his arm and the door shut behind him. She pulled him in to a hug.

"Thank goodness," she exhaled. "I too was awoken by the storm and was very frightened and had been having the nicest dream, imagining that I had gone to your room, and how I have been thinking what if you did not wish to see me and I was just lying there wishing that you were-"

Robin touched his finger to her lips to derail her tirade.

"-here," she finished with a timid smile. Robin leaned in and gently planted his mouth on hers. She melted into his kiss. _Finally._ No more guessing. When they separated he followed her into her room and lay down next to her on her bed. As they got settled under the blankets, he wrapped his arms around Starfire and pulled her in close. Her hair fell in fiery tendrils around him. She rested her head and hand on his bare chest and they both exhaled deeply.

"Yeah. _Here_ is much better," Robin whispered, and the two fell asleep to the dull roar of rain against the window.


End file.
